


how i yearn for your skin (as it's pressed against mine)

by lavenderlotion



Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You’re cold,” Logan tells him, but he still wraps an arm around Scott and pulls him closer and closer.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912546
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115





	how i yearn for your skin (as it's pressed against mine)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _”#20 (“Just woke up” Kisses) on kisses - Scott/Logan, please :)”_

Scott snuffles sleepily as he’s pulled towards consciousness and out of a syrupy sweet dream. He’s rolling into the ever-present warmth beside him before he’s aware of the heaviness clinging to his limbs, nuzzling forward, his body seeking out skin on instinct. Logan is right where Scott expected him to be, having been curled up around his back all night, and Scott shuffles forward as he slowly sways towards wakefulness. 

His mind is a pleasant haze of a pleasant dream. The world still feels far away, out of his grasp, but Logan is warm and real beside him. Scott’s seeking him out without really being aware of what he’s doing, knowing that he wants to be close, close,  _ close, _ but not knowing much else when his thoughts are still cloudy and thick. 

“Mornin’, gorgeous,” Logan grumbles at him. His voice is like gravel in the mornings, scraping against Scott’s skin and leaving behind marks. 

Scott wants more. 

He makes a noise not unlike a whine that Logan answers with one of his ridiculously growly sounds, and Scott huffs out the beginnings of a laugh that doesn’t become anything more than an exhalation. Warm fingers press into the give of his belly, trail up and press into his hip, before a rough, callous-ridden hand slides to the small of his back. Scott shivers, goosebumps prickling along his arms. 

Scott’s feet, always cold, move forward to press against Logan’s calves. He wraps a foot under Logan’s leg, holding on and seeping up his warmth as Logan draws him closer. The sheets are body-warm and the air hitting his face is cool. He could stay here forever. 

“Mm,” Scott hums, pressing forward and seeking out Logan’s lips for a kiss. 

Logan chuckles at him when Scott hits what’s probably his pec, going by the hair texture. Grumbling at him, Scott moves higher and tries again, getting the side of Logan’s mouth. Logan, because he’s  _ the worst, _ laughs again, but he finally kisses Scott back. 

So Scott spends a few minutes lazily moving his lips against Logan’s and shivering at the catch of his beard against Scott’s chin. “You’re warm,” he murmurs tiredly, pressing the words into Logan’s mouth.

“You’re cold,” Logan tells him, but he still wraps an arm around Scott and pulls him closer and closer, until with a little grunt he shifts them and pulls Scott right on top of him. 

Scott makes a happy noise, trailing more lazy kisses down Logan’s jaw and to his neck, where he mouths tiredly at the skin there. He’s not nearly awake enough to do anything about his erection, but Logan’s so  _ warm _ and so snugly under him that he wants to bury himself inside his skin either way. He happily sinks into the give of Logan’s body, which feels softer each month they pass being together. A happy smile curls around Scott’s lips when he thinks about it, and he rolls around until he’s settled comfortably between the spread of Logan’s thighs. 

“Can we go back to sleep?” Scott asks against Logan’s throat, words slurred against his skin. 

Logan, who tightens his arms around Scott’s back and spreads out his  _ huge _ hands to cover a ridiculous amount of space, says, “I’m not even awake, darlin’.”

It’s Scott’s turn to laugh. He rolls his hips a bit, hears Logan’s breath hitch, but figures they can fool around later. It’s a Sunday, and all they have on their agenda is unpacking. “I love living here,” Scott mumbles into Logan’s skin, and hears something that sounds like  _ “I love you” _ as he slips back under the sweet pull of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
